


The world is a cruel place

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Feels, Funeral, Gen, Sadness, Tragedy, anyway, manly tears were shed, so glad im not jeff davis, stiles is my bby, yet i kill him to often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa couldn’t remember the last time she saw John this heartbroken; losing his boy as if losing his wife wasn’t bad enough.<br/>His brave boy Stiles; the boy who ran with wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world is a cruel place

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, sadly.  
> English isn't my first language.  
> It's not very long I know, but it's about the feelings I have, okay!

Melissa never expected to bury someone, especially Stiles. The boy who would achieve the greatest things. The little kid who became the best friend of her shy little boy and helped him pass every class.

 

Melissa couldn’t remember the last time she saw John this heartbroken; losing his boy as if losing his wife wasn’t bad enough. His brave boy Stiles; _the boy who ran with wolves_.

She pressed Scott to her chest allowing him to hide his tears from the cruel world that took his best friend away to soon.

 

“Stiles Stilinski was the bravest boy I’ve ever met. A selfless boy that was going to achieve the things we can only dream of. The world wouldn’t be big enough for our Stiles. He was amazing and I regret never answering Stiles’ valentine cards. ” Melissa stared helplessly at Lydia who was crying so badly she had to stop her talking, she couldn’t get the words out, and Melissa knew that feeling all to well. After a deep breath, Lydia continued; “Stiles’ sacrifice means that the world, **_that_** Beacon Hills is still the same safe place we’ve known it for.” Melissa couldn’t stop her body from shaking, her baby Stiles, she promised Claudia that she would keep him safe. _She failed_.

 

The most confusing thing about burying someone is that until you actually do it, it seems so unreal. As if Stiles could just bounce of her walls the next day while she would scold him for messing up with his medication.

It was quiet in an uncomfortable way, it would be typical for Stiles to mention a random fact about anything that he could think of, only the painful thing was, Stiles was gone and no one was going to break the painful silence with a stupid joke.

 

John went to the coffin and placed his hand on top of it, it felt like a goodbye. The coffin was closed, people thought it was better that they remembered Stiles the way he was and not this mangled body.

 

“The last few months my son lived were filled with misery, fear and anger. I hope he finds the peace he wanted in those months, I hope he finds his smile.” John looked at her with a resigned smile.

 

_“I hope he finds his mom, wherever they are.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I could always use some advice.  
> And compliments are always nice :3
> 
> My tumblr: dylanssourpussy.tumblr.com


End file.
